Stranded Shorts
by Linksamaru
Summary: This shorts will be stories that happend during the fast-forwards events when Erik was over there doing things and those things olny exists as lore and background in the main story


One of the things I was most curious about witches was whether the animal "features" of their familiars were sensitive. That is, if through these organs they were able to feel.

The fact that a witch has two pairs of ears is only useful if they can hear through both. The tail is another story, I don't know very well if it has functionality or offers any advantage.

One day after the patrol with sisar Aurora, Anabuki kommandant gave us the rest of the day off; something about a snow blizzard and the impossibility of flying. We discussed it for a while, but Anabuki was; as usual; firm in her decisions. She didn't let us even go on track. Then she ordered the immediate return of all the witches that were in flight.

. . .

Anabuki was hearing the preliminary report; orally directly from Kat and Ursi, at which time Sakomizu took advantage to, in the absence of a better term, "grope" Anabuki with both hands. The "attacked" girl was quick to defend herself, with a dry blow to the head with the sheath of her katana.

The fact is that I was behind the group waiting for them to just give the report because I had to discuss some technical aspects with Ursi and there was no plan to interrupt them. Sakomizu, who was enjoying the moment very much; something I understand even she is a little shameless; she moved Tanuki's tail from side to side as if it were a strange cross between dog and cat.

I have a problem with the buttons, levers and similar things; I've had it since I was little. If something makes me curious I am not able to resist the temptation for a long time, but if the source of temptation is next to me and in my vision range.

It had to happen, it was a matter of time. It happened to Sakomizu because she was there, it could have happened to anyone else. Although Anabuki Kommandant would have hit me for it without hesitation. Used to the reflex act of attacking the human being who touches her without permission, I know for sure that she would have received the blow.

Returning to the subject, Sakomizu waved her "tail" in front of me, who kept it with his eyes, then with his head and finally with his hands to culminate with my right hand grabbing her tail.

Eli who was sitting at the dining table while she drank something (surely spirit, even if it goes against the regulations) of her mug, watched the scene impassively. Funny, perhaps, although when she saw my intentions she could only get nervous. No one could foresee the consequences of the "attack" on her tail.

I took the tail firmly with my right hand, fluffy and soft as a teddy. With a core of what looked like cartilage, obviously; it was not a teddy but a witch; as far as I knew their animal tails and ears were "real".

As soon as I had this new "toy" in my hand, I started playing with it. First to caress it as if it were a cat's tail. Then as if it were a teddy. I kept playing with her tail while complaining slightly that Cenni touched her tail "lasciviously".

I have seen, unfortunately, Sakomizu "touching" Anabuki; and after seeing that you cannot say that I was touching her tail in a lascivious way precisely. The problem came when the aforementioned and inexpressive witch advanced me to appear next to Sakomizu.

The dining room fell silent. As if everyone had just noticed something terrible, Sakomizu immediately turned around and, in a hard pull, the silky, soft and fluffy tail disappeared from my field of vision; even in my trance and game I advanced until I get back on the back of Sakomizu and continue with my "exploration" totally oblivious to the scene that was developing around me.

Someone took the silky, soft brown tail with one hand and pull to take it off. I followed the hand by the arm to try to find out who dared to take my "toy" away to realize that it belonged to a flushed and heated Sakomizu Haruka in front of me. Even without being fully aware, I picked up the tail again and began to massage it with the technique one cat-lover friend taught me to make a cat purr. Soon I felt hot and humid air at the height of my face and that sudden change of environment took me out of my trance.

Suddenly I saw myself with a very perverted witch and now "turned on" in front of me while she was panting hotly and flushed a few centimeters from my face. For the rest of those present, this had been completely up and everything that happened from now on was not going to be by accident; for me it meant having to face a new problem without knowing where it came from or how to deal with it.

I was going to say something, but my mind was fuzzy. I tried to move but my limbs didn't respond. I tried to activate my magic to refresh myself and numb my limbs but in doing, so Sakomizu shone along with my magic shine and made me dizzy. Sakomizu fell on me; I was informed later even that he pounced but at that moment I was not even able to see my surroundings carefully; when she fell on me, I lost my balance and fell on my back with Sakomizu over me.

I must have lost consciousness because I opened my eyes, not remembering why I had closed them, and felt a pain in the back of my head. I looked around and I could only see how sisar argued with Anabuki about something. Looking forward, I saw Sakomizu make "weird" movements against me. Those things are not something a fifteen-year-old girl did or should do.

The next thing I remember is having the most powerful erection I has ever had in my life and my Sybilla screaming that I should leave that room immediately.

After asking for help from sisar and after a couple of hours they managed to take Sakomizu away from me. I went to the barrack to isolate myself (to cry in the upper bunk) and the little tanuki was taken with Aurora.

They told me that I could not see her again during the next week because of the risk of the same thing happening today. After that incident I went to the village library to try to find out what had happened.

The answer, very simple but also very difficult to believe:  
Sakomizu, witch in a permanent state of high libido due to her way of being was "activated" through the stimulation of her "animal part";  
This acitvation usually occurs artificially and totally intentionally by the witch partner in order to "request" the witch's familiar the act of mating with the girl with whom it made the contract.

The bad part is that this time it happened completely by accident and, to top it off, her family marked me as "suitable" and the witch's body began to secrete pheromones to make the act easier for the woman.

Those pheromones apparently only affect men, so even though the witches get "affectionate" with each other in the squadrons no mishap has ever happened.  
These pheromones block the motor functions of the "target", their cognitive functions, predispose them to mating and block the magic if the partner is also a magic user.

Now I always carry a copy of the book that taught me all of that with me everywhere. You never know what you are going to find on the road if you keep making contact with witches.

Another "side effect" of the incident is that as a precaution (and prohibition of sisar and Anabuki) I no longer can approach Sakomizu and we try not to coincide in the same room at the same time.


End file.
